


Pleasure

by Iseniich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate universe shenanagins, M/M, Selfcest, obligatory incest warning for those of you who don't like alternate universe shippings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseniich/pseuds/Iseniich
Summary: “You’re driving me crazy, please…”





	Pleasure

Pressed between his duplicate and the wall, Gary can’t help but whine when Green kisses his skin lightly, running his tongue up against the bumps of his spine until he’s high enough to kiss Gary’s cheek. His hands settle on Gary’s hips, pushing him harder against the wall as he grinds his arousal into the plump flesh of Gary’s rear. Green’s breath comes in heavy pants, the two rutting quietly in the darkness.

“Not too loud there Gary,” The older boy teases, reminding him of how thin the wall was on the other side. They’d found this hiding place when exploring the mansion a few days ago. Green had suggested that it was probably a servants corridor when they’d cleaned it out as a place to hide out from their overbearing grandfather. “You wouldn’t want  _Gramps_  to hear now,” He chuckled, and Gary gives a soft, breathless little whine of protest. They had no idea how thin the walls were here, but Green had gone exploring yesterday without Gary, and  _clearly_  knew that information already, if that was the tease he was going to give him.

As awful as it was, the idea of being caught was as  _exciting_  as it was terrifying. Gary fights to keep quiet as his brother slides a hand under the fabric of his trousers. Green’s grin is pressed against the back of Gary’s chest, and Gary can practically  _see_ his counterpart’s shit-eating grin.

“Can you feel that?” Green teases the tip with a skilled fingertip, using his index to peel the foreskin down with a single, smooth motion. Gary gives a muffled whine, pressing a fist against his mouth, hips jerking forward at the stimulation. “Mmm. Yeah, that feels good huh?” He asked, feeling Gary squirm under the weight of his body, ragged gasps leaving him more satisfying than any of their previous escapades. With the darkness closing in from all sides, everything felt more impactful. His fingers curl around Gary’s hard, throbbing cock, stroking him slowly and deliberately, nails digging into his favorite sweet spots, just to hear Gary whimper.

His legs were jelly, trembling like a newborn as Green speeds his hand up, humming softly at him in encouragement. Green didn’t slow down, even as Gary began to squirm in earnest, ragged breath getting faster as he got closer to his orgasm. “G-Green,” He whimpers the word out, feeling his duplicate’s smug satisfaction at his cracked composure.

“Gary?” Green grins, smug and satisfied with how his lover was already begging for it.

“You’re driving me crazy, please…” He manages it between moans, desperately tugging at his jeans to pull them down further. Gary hears Green laugh, and his counterpart tugs Gary’s pants down all of the way.

“Anything for you,  _love_ ,” He coos gently, running his other hand through dark brown hair. He regretfully lets go, tugging his own clothing off and digging into a pocket to pull out a bottle of lube. He can’t see Gary, but reaching out lets him know that Gary’s still where he’d left him, pressed against the wall for dear life, on the verge of falling flat on his pretty little ass.

It’s been an age since he’d prepped Gary, and as he hoists the boy up, one lube-slick finger nudges at his entrance. Gary jerks instinctively, and it’s only a softly spoken  _shh_  from Green that gets him to relax, a soft moan of pleasure leaving the researcher as Green manages to work a finger into the tight, warm hole of his ass. A muffled cry leaves Gary, and Green grins as he feels Gary’s walls clench tight around him. Gary slumps, loose-limbed and pliant in his afterglow. Green’s hesitant to interrupt that, but his dick already aches, and so after maneuvering him onto his hand and knees, Green resumes what he’s doing, getting a muffled noise of pleasure from the action, Green’s other hand spreading his cheeks wide open so he could insert another finger. Gary’s whimpers have quieted into nearly incoherent murmuring, his mouth pressed against his forearm in quiet pleasure. One finger turns into two, and while Gary grows more cognizant, Green pushes his fingers in a little deeper just to rub tantalizingly against Gary’s prostate.

In response, Gary whines hungrily, pushing back against him, his voice rising slightly in reaction to the stimulus. Green chuckles.

“Like that?” He teases the researcher, who pushes back against him with another whine. He adds a third finger and, feeling slightly impatient, reaches out to quickly prep his lover so he can finally fuck him like he deserved. Green strokes himself a few times, almost groaning from the long delayed pleasure. Drizzling his length with lube, he coats himself liberally with a hand, before using it to carefully line up with Gary’s entrance.

“Ready?” He teased, getting an impatient whine from Gary in response, before pushing in, the two moaning in tandem.  _Fuck_ , he’d missed having sex with Gary. Once fully sheathed, Green wraps a shaking arm around his waist, pulling back until the boy is sitting in his lap perfectly, Green’s back flush against the wall. Their breaths are stuttered, out of rhythm. Gary’s head tilts back until it rests on Green’s shoulder, the boy murmuring incoherently as he squirms around a little bit, settling himself further into Green’s lap. Green kisses a soft cheek, hand moving from where it had splayed out over his chest and travelling up to pinch a nipple teasingly. Gary squirms on his cock, and Green decides that later, when they do this again, they’re definitely bringing lights. But playing with his nipples definitely has the reaction Green was hoping for, with the boy clenching his walls around Green’s cock, back arched in pleasure.

“Y-yes!” Gary moans, his voice soft even now, strain evident in his tightly wound self-control. Green grins, hands settling onto his hips to lift Gary up and down, setting a slow, burning pace that Gary  _clearly_  agreed with, if the frequency of his moans was any indication. A warning nip to his throat, and Gary’s voice quiets, the movement of his body indicating that he’d covered his mouth, muffling his pleasure. Green picks up the pace, wrapping his hand around his love’s cock, stroking him back to hardness and indulging in the shaky moans and cries as he gasped and whimpered in pleasure at the action. “M-more, please, ugh,  _harder_.” He’s losing control, and Green shifts the hand not stroking Gary’s dick to cover his mouth, shifting positions so Gary was once more on his hands and knees, snapping his hips forward to bury himself to the hilt.

He was so  _close_  to orgasm it was incredible. Green bites his lip hard enough to bleed, stuttered gasps and shuddered breaths increasing in frequency until the two come, Green first, Gary shortly after.

Green pulls his hand from Gary’s mouth, tugging the boy to one side so they can relax together. Gary is breathless, and his head pillows itself against his arm, the two regaining their breath slowly.

“Fuck,” Gary murmured, and Green quietly agrees. “Tell me we’re going to do that again.” Green muffles a chuckle against soft skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Seniichi](seniichi.tumblr.com)


End file.
